onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Глава 735
Обложка Обложка по заявкам: "Санджи великолепно чеканит броненосцами", от Коге-бута из Киото. Краткое содержание Ребекка находит Луси, чтобы поздравить с победой, но замечает различия. Диаманте будет сражаться в следующем матче. Во дворце Виола показывает группе Луффи секретный лифт во дворец, о котором не знает даже Дофламинго. Пираты поднимаются на нем. Схватка в игрушечном домике продолжается, Фрэнки атакует Пинка, который не уворачивается, защищая раненого солдата. Этим солдатом оказывается Махвайс, который желает нанести Фрэнки урон, но промахивается. Появляется группа дозорных, желающих атаковать киборга. В самом дворце Иссё говорит о своем желании упразднить систему Ситибукай. Дофламинго воспринимает это как угрозу, но Фудзитора говорит, что не собирается вмешиваться в противостояние с Мугиварой. Однако после окончания беспорядков он займется Дофламинго. В Колизее начинается финальная битва за Мэра Мэра но Ми, первым на новую платформу восходит Луси. Полное содержание In the Colosseum, it is announced that Diamante will be making an appearance. Upon hearing this the crowd begins to cheer for him. Meanwhile, the fighters of block D that got injured are being rushed to the infirmary and along with them is Cavendish who is still asleep. Rebecca goes to tell Lucy that she has made it to the finals, but she immediately notices something different about Lucy. Sabo who is dressed as Lucy says that he more or less knows about Rebecca and that things could get messy in the finals and he cannot guarantee her safety. He also mentions that he does not mean any harm and that everything in Dressrosa is just a facade similar to the place where he was brought up. At the Royal Plateau near the entrance to the lift, Viola, who just met Luffy , Zoro and Kin'emon, states that she has a pass that will allow them to board the lift leading to the Royal Palace, but if they get discovered it will all be over and in their disguises, Luffy, Zoro, and Kin'emon will draw too much attention. At that moment Zoro remembers that she was the woman that Sanji went after earlier. Viola says that Sanji went to defend their ship but they already knew this. Wicca then peeks out of Zoro's disguise and sees Viola who says that she has been watching her all this time with the help of her ability. She reveals knowing about how the dwarves are working together with the man that took the place of her sister who died and raised Rebecca, the Thunder Soldier. Wicca gets emotional and starts crying and Viola thanks her for believing in her father. Luffy is surprised to learn that Viola is a princess and assumes that since she's is a princess and Rebbecca is the granddaughter of the King so she must be Rebecca's mother but she tells him that Rebecca is her sister's daughter and therefore her niece. She then knocks open a door leading to a secret passage whose location was known only to the Riku Family. In order to use the lift, Zoro suggests Luffy would take a boulder and go to the top and then the others would stand on the platform and due to his and the boulder's weight they would reach the top. However, Viola does not seen to be comfortable with this plan. At the entrance to the Toy House, Franky is fighting with the guards. They then realize that they cannot defeat him and begin to run. Senor Pink is brushing his teeth with a shoebrush. It is revealed that he ate Sui Sui no Mi which allows him to freely swim through floors and walls, but he says that he will not use his power to flee from enemies which earns him praise from his comrades. Franky fires a missile and Senor takes it right on the face without making any attempt to dodge it. Everyone wonders why didn't he try to avoid the hit, but one of his soldiers says that the real reason he took Franky's attack was to save his comrade. Then from behind him Machvise, who is complaining about his stomach hurting, jumps in the air and smashes on the ground in at attempt to crush Franky, but Franky dodges him. Suddenly, a group of Marines along with Vice-Admiral Bastille appear surrounding the area intending to arrest Franky. At the Royal Palace, Doflamingo tells Admiral Fujitora that he made a wise choice and that he does not intend on forming an alliance with him. Fujitora replies that if Luffy decides to fight him there will be a lot of destruction and protecting the citizens from that destruction is his "Justice" and that is what he has utilized the Marines for. As for Doflamingo he will deal with him later. Doflamingo is surprised by this statement but, Fujitora continues and says that he accepted the position of Admiral because there were certain things that he wanted to change and one of those things is the total discarding of the Shichibukai system! He also reveals that he knows about the story of Doflamingo hijacking Dressrosa and it is only because he was allowed to run rampant that the country reached such a state. Upon realizing that Fujitora knows all about his secrets, Doflamingo begins to attack him. Fujitora blocks his attack and continues saying that the balance of the Three Great Powers will be shattered and if Doflamingo keeps on committing crime after crime, the bounty on his head will keep on increasing after the Shichibukai system is abolished. After finding out his true intentions Doflamingo says that he is going to kill him but Fujitora says that they should continue being friends for the time being. From that point onwards he would protect Dressrosa and ignore all its malpractices. He also says that no matter how much Doflamingo wants the world to be stable it is bound to stir up because it is the year of the Reverie. In the Colosseum, Koala somehow manages to enter the stadium just in time to watch the finals. The ring that was specially constructed for the final battle is revealed and Sabo dressed as Lucy is the first to enter. As he enters the ring, in his mind he asks Ace to watch over him. Справка Примечания по главе *Диаманте сражается в следующем матче в Колизее. *Ребекка замечает, что этот Луси отличается от предыдущего. *Виола ведет Луффи, Зоро и Кин’эмона к секретному ходу. *Скарлетт — старшая сестра Виолы. *Сеньор Пинк владеет силой плода Суи Суи. *Махвайс присоединяется к схватке против Фрэнки. *Махвайс, похоже, имеет способность менять вес. *Бастилия и его люди окружают игрушечный домик. *Иссё говорит о намерении убрать систему Ситибукай. **Он собирается разобраться с Дофламинго позже. *Коала идет в Колизей. *Сабо вступает в финальный бой на арене. Персонажи Навигация по арке ca:Capítol 735 en:Chapter 735